


Whispers of Love

by i_am_op



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_op/pseuds/i_am_op
Summary: "Don't leave me," Raoul whispers, his hands grasping the wandering fingers. His tears dripped helplessly onto his hands."Of course. I'm the only one who would stay with your sad self. Not like everyone else," Erik mutters in his ears, making him shiver in response. "I love you."





	Whispers of Love

Raoul felt hands underneath his shirt, wandering around and seemingly exploring his body. He closed his eyes, flushed, and just allowed it to happen compliantly. 

The cold fingers felt unusually warm against his skin and he was desperate for any sort of contact. How long had it been since the times he had rejected said fingers, when he despied to be touched, how he longed for-- 

He had forgotten her name. Only lingering memories of a laugh and a smile that left him with an uncomfortable lurch in his stomach. He struggled to remembered her, his mind almost in pain as he attempted to.

Fingers that ghosted against his nipples, making him let out a slight gasp in surprise as he squirmed underneath the other man's touch. 

"Erik," He breathed, enjoying the touch as he closed his eyes, and previous thoughts of the woman he couldn't quite remember being pushed away. The only thing on his mind right now was Erik, only him and his soft touches.

The man in turn chuckled at his response and pinched them harder, leaving him more breathless than before. "What were you thinking about?"

Raoul couldn't even remember with the bliss he felt, with the man's focus and contact with him. He just left out a soft, unfocused murmur in return. 

The touches stopped.

The feeling of being loved and contentment stopped as well. He left out a small noise in disagreement as he writhed underneath the warm body. 

"What were you thinking about," Erik repeated once more, his voice considerably sharper than when he had initially asked the question to him. It wasn't a question anymore, but an order laced in threats. He knew better than to disobey. 

Raoul snapped back from his haze. "I was just trying to remember something, it's not a big deal. Don't worry yourself about it."

Unfortunately for him, Erik relentlessly dug harder, unwilling to let go. "About what?" He didn't understand why he wanted to prey, but the authorative tone left him not wanting to question it.

"Just..." Raoul paused, unsure about the answer himself. "A woman. I just... Christy? Christina, Christine..." The name seemed familiar, but he trailed off when he saw the displeased look on Erik's face, panicking. He didn't want to make him upset. Guilt and shame flooded into him as he desperately reached out. 

"It really was nothing, Erik, I promise."

Erik pinned his lifted arms on the bed and Raoul looked at his eyes in fear. He was glaring, burning holes on his whole body as it looked at him and him only. 

Fear clouded his senses and he attempted to wiggle hinself free from his grasp, though to no avail. "Erik--"

"Don't say her name again," Erik growled, his voice going pitches deeper than his normal voice. Raoul shuddered at it, feeling the grasp around his wrist tightening as he resisted the urge to cry out. "She left you, Raoul. Like everyone else. She's just like them."

Raoul felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he still attempted to wriggle free. "Please, Erik--"

"They all left you, no one wanted you, Raoul." At the point, Erik had stopped shouting, but his voice had gone quieter. It seemed impossibly so that ever time his voice got quieter, the more scared and hurt Raoul felt. 

His wrist was starting to hurt as Erik's grip around his wrist grew stronger with every word that passed through his mouth, the pain amplifying with every struggle. 

"Everyone, but me, Raoul. I stayed. I'm here," Erik was talking below a regular speaking voice now. "You're pulling away from me, the only one you have."

Raoul stopped struggling at this point with wide eyes. 

Erik was the only he had, the only one who had stayed with his pitiful self. Everyone else had left him, his family he couldn't remember, the girl shrouded in mystery, everyone of his friends. 

A cold feeling crept up on his miserable self. No one loved him. 

The fingers gripped harder at his wrist, surely going to leave bruises on him at this rate. It hurt, but he ignored the pain, in favor of gazing loving at the man.

Everyone except Erik. 

Raoul's tears trickled down his face, leaving trails behind on his face. He looked up at the man who had stayed with him. The only one he had left. The only one that loved him and the only one that he loved.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Raoul cried out. The fingers loosened at those words and Raoul's hand instantly took the opportunity to shoot out and wrap themselves around Erik's neck. "Please forgive me. I love you. Don't leave me."

"Of course," Erik said in a satisfied voice. "I'm the only one who would stay with your sad self. Not like everyone else," Erik mutters in his ears, making him shiver in response. "I love you too."

Raoul cried more, his tears helplessly dripping on his face until Erik's hands wandered towards his face and wiped the onslaught of flowing tears. 

"I forgive you. Just don't think of anyone else but me again, okay?"

"Yes," Raoul softly spoke, almost as if in a trance. "Never. I can't live without you." His grip on Erik only strengthened.

"That's right. You're best like this, needy and helpless," Erik mumbled, his hand running against Raoul's hair, making him drift off into the once sought out bliss from before. 

"Hm?" Raoul questioned, his hand loosening around Erik in drowsiness.

"Nothing. You're tired. Sleep." 

He felt Erik shift from on top of him, to besides him, wrapping himself around Raoul's chest almost as if locking him in place. 

Raoul held those hands tightly and went to sleep. 

He woke up alone and with a pain around his wrist. Bruises left like he expected.

His bruises looked like cuffs around his wrist, chaining him down. It was hideous, purple and blue covered it the ugliest way possible. His lips ghosted the ugly marks lightly. Erik had given something to his pathetic self. Erik loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> D:


End file.
